1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adsorbing carbon dioxide onto porous metal-organic framework materials, a method for cooling porous metal-organic framework materials, a method for obtaining aldehyde using porous metal-organic framework materials and a method for warming porous metal-organic framework materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,115,024 discloses porous metal-organic framework materials. As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,115,024, porous metal-organic framework materials can be an alternative to inorganic zeolites for the most varied applications. Such applications are, for example, in the field of storage, separation or controlled release of chemical substances, such as for example, gases, or in the field of catalysis.
Porous metal-organic framework materials typically comprise at least one, at least bidentate, organic compound bound by coordination to at least one metal ion. Examples of porous metal-organic framework materials are copper—organic framework materials. U.S. Pat. No. 8,115,024 discloses Cu—organic framework materials in which the metal is copper (II) ion and the organic compound is 1,3,5-benzene tricarboxylic acid.